Gone
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: What if Voldemort didnt die? But neither did anyone else? The war is still on. What happens when Hermione goes missing? A SS/HG story in the end. Teddy the baby included! Siruis is alive, last chapter is up!
1. Bloody Letter

"Sir, have you seen Hermione?" Harry panted, entering the drawing room where Snape sat, reading the _**Daily Prophet**__._ He looked up from the moving pictures, raising an eyebrow at the panting boy.

"No, I have not encountered Miss Granger since last night. Now if you please, get out." His voice was ice cold, sending chills down Harry's back. He backed out slowly, seeing the darkness in his eyes.

He walked down the hall, taking deep breaths. They checked all over 12 Grimauld PLace, but no sign of Hermione. The war was still raging on, and they couldnt afford to lose anyone. Especially not someone as superior and intelligant as Hermione.

Harry walked into Hermione's room for the hundreth time. Nothing. Her trunk was still there, sitting in the corner, clothes strewn on the floor. _Where could she be? _Harry thought. He walked around the room, searching for a letter, anything. And a letter he found.

He picked up the folded peice of parchment, gently unfolding it in his hands.

_Dear OOTP,_

_I'm safe, that much you don't have to worry about. Actually, nothing to worry about at all. I'm safe, i just went home for a while. I know I left my trunk, but i'll get it back later. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. I'll be back.....whenever I can._

_Sincerely, Hermione_

Harry rushed out of the room, letter in hand. He ran past Snape, who was walking down the stairs. Harry arrived in the kitchen, where the entire order was panicking at not having Hermione around. He tried to settle every one down, but the noise only got louder. Finally Ginny stood up.

"Shut it!" She yelled. The chatter immediatly died down.

"Thanks. I know what happened to Hermione." He said quickly. Everyone stared at him, anxiously waiting for him to go on. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"She was taken. By Voldemort." He gulped. Everyone in the room stared at him with wide eyes. Mrs. Weasley and Tonks gasped lightly.

"How do you know?" Remus asked him, unonvinced. Harry held out the letter to him. Remus read it over, and shook his head.

"What? This looks like her hand writing, i don't see anything wrong with it." He argued. Harry sighed.

"Look harder, at the writing." He urged. Remus brought the letter to his face, and realization dawned on him. He gave the letter back to Harry, and sat down next to his wife and child.

"Daddy? Daddy what happened?" Teddy whined from his spot on his mothers lap.

"Shh, darling. Nothing you need to worry about." Tonks rubbed the boy's purple curls. He got distracted by his thumb, and instantly started sucking it, forgetting the conversation.

"Why? What's wrong with the letter?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry was about to hand him the letter, but Snape grabbed it out of his hand. He concentrated for a second, then pushed the letter back into Harry's hands.

"It's written in blood." He said simply, before storming up the stairs. The only thing that could be heard before Harry fainted was the crying of a baby, several gasps, and such foul language that even dumbledore wouldnt have known.


	2. We're Going, right?

"Well come one then, better get packing." Mr. Weasley got up from his seat and headed fort he stairs.

"Wait, it could be to dangerous. We dont know if there are any Death Eaters in the house, or if Voldemort is standing upstairs waiting for us to crawl into his trap. We dont even know how they got in here in the first place." Sirius pointed out. Arthur took his place back on the black arm chair. He was right. They had no clue of how they got in, or if any were still in the house.

"But we still have to go find her! We can't just leave her there with him!" Ron cried out.

"Of course we are going to find her, we just have to be careful. We will have to leave here with nothing. Does everyone have their wands on them?" Harry confirmed to the group. Everyone took out their wands.

Harry had removed his wand from his belt, which was thankfully nice and secure. Ron took out his wand from the front of his pants, where his first half of the wand was, the second half being covered by his shirt. Ginny extracted her wand from up her sleeve. Tonks took her and Remus' wands out from her hair. Her pink tendrils were styled in a japanese bun. Normal people would have chopsticks through it, but she held her and her husband's wands there instead. Sirius took his wand out from the kitchen, where he had used it to make dinner only an hour ago. Molly reached down into her boots, and took out two raggedy looking wands. She handed one to her husband. The twins both had their in their pockets, as did the rest of the group.

"Snape! Severus, are you coming?" Sirius whispered/yelled up the stairs. They waited for a minute, until they saw the tall, dark, figure slump down the stairs.

"No, he isnt coming." Harry stated calmly. Everyone looked at him. Snape turned his gaze over to Harry. "I dont trust him. He could still be a spy." He replied.

"If he were a spy, he wouldn't be here, Harry." Lupin rolled his eyes.

"Listen Potter. I don't care of you don't want me coming. Whether you like it or not, i'm still a part of this Order." Snape growled furiosly. Harry reluctantly agreed to let him come, and ended with a heavy sigh.

"Remus? Where's Teddy?" Tonks asked Lupin worriedly. They took a look around the room, looking for the purple haired child.

"Can't seem to find him." Remus sighed.

"I belive this belongs to you." They heard Snape reply coldly. They looked at him to see their son climbing all over the wizard, tugging at his robes and hair. Tonks took Teddy from him and started rocking the little two year old. He fell asleep instantly, snoring lightly in his mothers arms.

"Come on then. Everybody ready?" Harry asked. Everyone gave a brave nod. They headed out the door, brooms in hand.

"On three," Sirius began. "One, two, three!" As soon as the words left his mouth, the entire flock of witches and wizards blasted off the ground.

$#$#$#$#$#$

_Ahh...I now have what he wants..what they all want....isnt that right? Such a shame.....you really are a pretty girl, arent you?" The cold voice hissed in the darkness. Hermione flinched as she felt his cold, snake-like tongue slither across her cheek._

_"Yes, just wait until they get here. They fell right into my trap.." It hissed._

_"A-a-and a v-very good tr-tra-trap ind-deed s-s-sire." A scared voice sounded from the other sound of the room._

_"Womrtail, fetch me my wand. I have some.....questions....i want to ask our guest." Voldemort ordered. The small figure in the dark slipped out of the room quickly, off to fetch his masters wand._

$#$#$#$#$#$


	3. Death Eaters!

"Where exactly are we going?" Ron asked, putting a peice of his red hair out of his face.

"Just follow, we're almost there." Siruis hollered over the rushing wind. They had been flying for over an hour. Siruis raced ahead, the Order following close behind.

Snape took the lead, already knowing where to go. Though he didn't care for the Granger girl, he needed to find her. To prove himself to the Order, to show them that he actually cared. Well, he didnt care, but he had to look like he did.

"Wotcher Siruis!" Tonks shouted as a jet of green light came out from the dark sky. It missed Siruis by centimeters, but hit the back of his broom. The broom started falling immediatly, Siruis still on it. Harry flew right below them, catching Siruis on the back of his broom.

"Thanks." Siruis panted. Harry nodded his head and took out his wand. Siruis did the same, the Order following suit.

"Is little Siruis scared?" Bellatrix taunted. Siruis' faces broke out into an expression of rage.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted, pointing his wand to her, only to recieve a cackle in return.

"Nice try, but you really think you can beat me? Please." She roared. More Death Eaters swarmed in behind her. The Order was alert, ready for battle.

"Tonks, get behind! Secure Teddy!" Remus shouted at his wife. Tonks shook her head in response.

"No, im fighting." She stated, handing Teddy over to Hagrid, who placed him securley in the side car. Teddy was wailing, his hair turning all colors. Remus shot a curse towards Fenrir. He defended it easily, swiping it away with his arm. He didnt have the best training on a broom, which cause his to turn upside down. He cursed loudly. He was no use in the air.

Harry had started battling a group of three Death Eaters, each being taken down in less than a minute. Siruis had been shooting curses at Bellatrix over and over again, only to fail. Ginny and Ron were taking on a group of five, barley succeeding. The twins and Remus took down three in a heartbeat. And Tonks was battling Barty Jr., who fell off his broom attempting to send the Cruciatus curse. The rest were battling unknown Death Eaters. Snape shot down his pack of six, sweat beating down on his face.

Siruis was still failing to kill his deranged cousin. Suddenly Bellatrix let out a shrill cry, then fell off her broom towards the ocean below. Everyone stopped. The remaining Death Eaters fled, most injured or dead. Siruis looked shocked at the spot where Bellatrix was a second ago.

"I didnt do that." He breathed. Everyone then heard a giggle and turned their attention to the only person that would giggle. Teddy sat in Hagrid's side car, a wand in hand.

"Teddy got rid of bad person!" The baby giggled. His parents stared at him wide-eyed. Teddy stared back. Then they looked at Hagrid.

"He got a hold of one of their wands," He explained. But he was drowned out by everyones loud cheers. Tonks picked up Teddy and hugged him tight.


	4. Family Renunion

"Bella....?" Narcissa breathed as the Malfoys stared at the mangled body of Bellatrix Lestrange. Lucius wrapped his arms around his wife.

"She isnt dead. She still has a pulse." Draco informed, removing his hand from Bellatrix's neck. Lucius pulled out his wand and placed it to her stomach.

"_Brakium Emendo,_" He murmered. They watched as her body was put back together.

"What is doing out here anyway?" Narcissa looked at her sister dissaprovingly. They walked back to the house, Lucius carrying Bellatrix in his arms. He layed her down gently on the black leather couch. Blankets and a pillow were provided. Narcissa looked at her husband worriedly.

"Lucius, what if she tries to hurt us when she wakes up? She's still a....." She trailed off, not wanting to say the two words that haunted her in her sleep.

"I know. Keep your wands at the ready." Lucius ordered. Draco nodded his head and took his wand out from the inside of his sleeve. Narcissa took out her wand from the inside of her boot. The Malfoys were no longer Death Eaters. After the war, they just couldn't take it. And they certaintly couldnt take risking their son again. They were fighting the Dark Lord, instead of fighting with him. Bellatrix had spat at her sister when Lucius her sister had told her that he stepped down from his position. Their family was a disgrace, but as long as they were protected, nothing else mattered.

"What do we do with her?" Draco asked. "You know, when she wakes up?" He added.

"We can't just kill her, she's your sister." Lucius directed his look at Narcissa. She shook her head in agreement.

"No, we can't. As much as I hate her for doing this to us, she is still my sister and if anything bad happened to her, i don't know what i'd do. We could owl Rodolphus, to come and get her. He doesnt hate us." A single tear ran down her cheek. Draco walked over to his mother and wrapped his arms around her. She quietly sobbed into her sons chest. Lucius sighed and went over to the both of them. Narcissa broke away from Draco to face her husband. He put his hands to her cheeks and looked into her eyes.

"Everything will be ok, there is nothing to worry about." He placed a gently kiss to her lips. Narcissa nodded, and Lucius wiped off a tear that was running down her face with his thumb. Draco watched his parents with blurry eyes. It hasnt been long since he cried. He no longer felt the need to bottle up his emotions. When he was a kid, Lucius would always tell him that it wasnt ok to be scared, because Malfoy's were never scared. Draco now listened back his fathers words and tried to resist crying. Narcissa looked at her son and saw the tears forming in his eyes.

"Let it out, Draco." She patted his arm. Draco shook his head. Narcissa looked at him, wondereing where her little boy had gone.

"Why not, son? What's holdign you back?" Lucius asked, seeing Draco still holding back the tears. Draco could barely see, the tears in his eyes making it very blurry.

"You always told me, that it wasnt ok to be scared, that we were Malfoys, and we were never scared. Because no one ould harm us. And so here I am, trying not to be scared. But you see how hard this is?" Draco whimpered. Lucius looked at his son apologetically. He walked up close to the boy, his face soclose to Draco's.

"Listen Draco, there is _always_ a reason to be scared." He whispered. And with that Draco burst into tears. His father hugged him hard, a sigh of reielf escaping his lips. He kissed the top of his head, tears streaming down his own face.

"Well looky here. How _sweet_." A voice drawled. Draco slowely broke away from his fathers hold and turned around. Bellatrix sat on the couch, a scowl painted on her dirty face. She looked around for her wand, only to find that it wasnt there.

"_Leave._" Lucius demanded, his voice dripping with death. Bellatrix glared hard at him, then turned her attention to her sister.

"How have you been Cissy?" She said cooley. Narcissa raised her wand and pointed at Bellatrix. With a little murmer, an orange light streamed out of her wand, and Bellatrix disappeared. Lucius looked at her in confusion.

"Where did you send her?" He asked softly. Narcissa sniffled. She sat down on the couch and rested her head.

"I don't know." She replied, barley whispering. Lucius took his place next to her, Draco on the other side of her. Just then, they heard brooms outside. Lucius got out of his place next to his wife, wand ready in his hand. When he got out there, in came the Order.

"We need your help." Harry sighed. He gulped as he saw Ginny flash a cute smile to Draco, who just stared in return.


	5. Friendship and More

"You want us to help you find Miss Granger?" Lucius asked, sitting in his sitting room at Malfoy Manor. Snape shot a look towards him. He was the only one who ever called Hermione, Miss Granger. Hearing it come out of someone else's mouth, especially a Malfoy, it didnt sound the same. There was something special about the way Snape said it, the way it always made him feel.

"Yes, we would greatly appreciate more help." Harry pleaded. Narcissa looked around the room, examining the group.

"More help? You have the whole bloody Order!" She pointed out.

"Yes, but we could use more help. We'll soon be spreading out, searching different area's for her. And as strange as it sounds, we don't have enough well trained wizards. We're down by two." Siruis complained, looking at Draco and Lucius. He turned his attention to Narcissa. "Not to mention, as you may have noticed, we are down one brilliant witch." He added, reffering to Hermione. Lucius shot him a look, but was soon back to his normal state when Narcissa placed a hand on his arm. Draco scowled at the group in front of him. Just because the Malfoy's were no longer Death Eaters, it didnt mean that they were friends with the Order, let alone Potter and Weasley. Ron stepped from his place and walked over to Draco.

"Look mate," He began. "I know that over the years, we haven't been the best of friends. But right now, we need you. And as much as I hate to admitt this, you have mad skill with a wand, Malfoy. It would be a great honor if you helped us." Ron told him sincerely. Draco looked at him hard, his whole body shaking. Eyes blinking rapidly, and rimmed with red. He closed his eyes hard. Ron held out a hand to him, and Draco took it firmly in his own, nodding his head. Lucius shook Harry's outstrechted hand, and as did Narcissa with Sirius.

A cry erupted in the room. Draco opened his eyes, searching for the noise. Tonks lay on the floor, unconcious, Remus sitting over her. He was panicking beyond belief. Teddy was held akwardly in Snape's hands. Snape's arms were far from his body, trying to get Teddy away from him. Narcissa rushed over to Snape, taking Teddy gently in her own arms. But not before smacking Snape in the arm.

"Learn to handle a child," She hissed at him. He simply stared back at her, one eyebrow raised. Narcissa gathered Teddy comfortably in her arms, rocking him back and forth.

"Dora....Dora...." Remus sat over Tonks, listening to her heart, which had stopped beating ever so often. Teddy cried silently in Narcissa's hold. "Dora, come on." Remus pleaded. Teddy started squirming, and Narcissa handed him over to his father. Remus set Teddy down next to him. Tonks' body started shaking uncontrollably. Tears streamed down the faces of the Order, for they could do nothing, because they didnt know what was going on. Teddy rushed over to his mother, careful to stay away from her flailing arms.

"Mummy....mummy please wake up..." He begged. Nothing happened. He got closer to her. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek, and softley kissed the other one. Nothing happened. Teddy started bawling and rushed back over to Remus, who watched his little boy. Then time stopped.

Not litteraly. Everythign was silent, no one moved. Not even Tonks. Finally the silence was broken as she slowley lifted her head, her elbows supporting her on the ground.

"Dora!" Remus gasped. He looked at the black haired baby, who was now looking at his mother hopefully. Tonks broke down into fits of tears. Remus and Tecdy rushed by her side once again. "Dora are you ok? What happened?" He asked frantically. But she only sobbed into his chest, and held Teddy tight to her.

"Sometimes love is the only thing that can save you......" All three of the Malfoy's repeated the words that Dumbledore had told them years before.


	6. I Love Her, I Really Do

Everyone sat in silence. The only sound was the muffled sobs of Tonks' tears. Ginny sat next to Draco, Harry cringing everytime Draco turned to look at her. Ginny brushed her hand up against his knee.

"I love her," Someone suddenly said. Snape's head shot up, though he shouldn't really care about Hermione's love life. But he couldn't help but look.

"I really do," Draco's voice was cracking. Lucius looked at his son, no emotion in his features. He would have to accept his sons love for the mudblood. They didnt have to care about marryingpure-bloods. Because now they couldn't get any lower than they already are. Narcissa wrapped her arms around Draco, crying silently.

"That's nice Draco," Lucius sighed. Sirius took out a map and started pining the locations that they would have to search. Lucius got up from the couch and joined him. Remus sat on the ground with Tonks sleeping in his arms. Teddy was in Ginny's care, sleeping silently. Harry and Ron bent over the map, joining in the conversation. Snape sat silently in the corner, letting Draco's words sink in. He loved her. Draco loved Hermione. Just thinking about it made him want to hex the boy into next year. But why? Hermione has never been more than a student to him. But now she was all interesting?

He quickly shook the thought from his head. But he wasnt the only one that was angry at Draco's words. Ron hid his jelousy deep down, not wanting to take out his anger on his family and friends. They didn't do anything, only Malfoy. Ron looked over at Draco, who was resting his head in his hands. Ron noticed Snape glaring death at Draco, pure hatred in the mans eyes. He turned his attention back to the map.

"So Harry and Ron will search the grav-" Sirius was interrupted.

"No, we should all go together, to onew place. We don't know what could happen. Tonks needs more than just her family around for support. We don't know what's going on with her." Lupin interjected.

"You're right, I didn't think of that." Sirius replied.

"On with it then, get ready." Harry ordered. Everyone stood up. Lupin sat there for a second, gently nudging his wife awake.

"Come on Dora, we have to go now." He whispered in her ear. She stirred a little before her eyes fluttered open. Lupin got up from his place by the fire, still holding on to Tonks. He placed her on her feet slowely.

Fred and George both slid through the fron door first. Followed by Harry, Ron, Ginny (Teddy still in arms), Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, the Malfoys, Snape, and then the rest of the Order. Once outside, everyone took out their brooms, mounting them selves securley.

"Wait," Draco sad. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "How about we use the Floo Network? It will take less time, and it's not as tiring." He explained. Everyone agreed, getting off their broom sticks as soon as the words left Draco's mouth. Sirius went first, grabbing a handful of the green sand.

"Riddle Manor!" It was only a guess, but it was worth a try. It's one of the few places that Voldemort stays at. Harry was next repeating the same words. Then Ron, Ginny, the entire Weasley family, the rest of the Order, the Malfoys, and lastly Snape.

Snape stepped into the fireplace, grabbign a handful of green sand. He took a gulp before speaking. "I love her, I really do." He repeated Draco's words, but unlike Draco's, his had some meaning behind them.


	7. I Can't, I Wish That I Could, But I Can'

Riddle Manor was nothing scary, like Malfoy Manor. It was freakin _hell._ The place stood about fifty feet tall, covered in black and gray. And spots of red. No one needed to say what it was, everyone was thinking the same thing. Ron gulped, and Narcissa got chills up her spine.

$%$%$%$%$%%$%$

_"Good.....our little friends have arrived....." Voldemort hissed. Hermione fought against the ropes that bound her, but without any success. "Foolish girl....you honestley think you....can beat....me?" He chuckled. Hermione grunted, wishing she could get her hands free._

_"S-si-sire, I-i th-thi-think that-" Wormtail began._

_"Shut up Wormtail!" Voldemort spat at his servant. Wormtail immediatly hid himself in a corner of the room. _

_Hermione breathed a sigh of defeat. It was no use. She couldn't get through the charmed ropes. Her wand had been taken away. She sighed again, wishing that someone was there for her. Maybe someone like Ron, he was strong. Or Harry, he was courageous and brave. Or Lupin, for his brains. But there was one boy, no, one _**man**_ that would be the best. Severus Snape. He was smart, strong, and not afraid of anything. He was the love of her life._

$%%$%$%$%$%$%$

"Come on, this way." Sirius whispered through the dark halls. "Lumos," His wand immediatly lit ip. The others followed suite. Soon the hall was lit up like it was daytime. Sirius led the crowed, Harry and Ron following close behind. The rest of the Order walked fearlessly behind them. They walked up flights of stairs, many of which moved like those in Hogwarts. With each step up a stair, the floor beneath them creaked. Teddy kept giggling, causing Tonks to have to send a warning look to him every time he did.

"I don't know why i agreed to this." Draco whispered guiltely. Ginny flashed a warm smile his way, and moved closer to him. He didn't notice and kept walking. Then Ginny took his cold hand in her warm one. He shot a look towards her, then regretted it when he saw the look of hurt in her eyes. She let go of his hand, but he took it again, just to make her feel better. She smiled again. Ron narrowed his eyes at the two, and didn't say a word. Though his face did flush a deep red.

_"Hush little....one..."_ They heard someone hiss. Everyone stopped in their tracks immediatly. Harry knew that voice, they all did.

Sirius turned to the people behind them and mouthed, "Voldemort, get into positions." Everyone followed the order. They waited for a minute before the door creaked open. The scared face of Wormtail peeked through nervously.

"Hello, Peter." Sirius smirked before shooting the killing curse to said person. They all barged into the room, where Hermione, Voldemort, and many Death Eaters were waiting.

"Why....hello." Voldemort greeted smugly. The Order glared at him, only few not being able to stand there in front of him.

"Give. Her. Back." Draco growled. He eyed Hermione, and then realized she wasn't alone. There were about two other people there with her. One was a boy, the other being another girl. The boy was thin and lanky, none other than Neville Longbottom. The girl was tall and thin, with long blonde hair and gem green eyes. She was dirty and bloodied. To Draco, she was beautiful. To Draco, Hermione compared nothing to this strange girl.

"Malfoys?" Voldemort asked, confused. Draco nodded his head slowely, while Lucius and Narcissa stood beside their son. "Kill them," Voldemort simply said. The Death Eaters started shooting spells to everyone, who had been expecting this to happen. Everyone was busy fighting a Death Eater. Snape, Draco, and Ron had just finished battling off a coupple of them. Once they finished them off, they rushed straight for the prisoners. Draco rushed over to the blonde girl at full sprint. Ron and Severus rushed straight to Hermione. Ron undid her ropes with his wand and she was free. She jumped up in glee and wrapped her arms around him. Snape's face darkened.

She loved _him._ The Weasley boy. He was the big hero. But Snape loved her no less. Just to see her happy like this was enough. A smile from her was all it took for him to feel worthy of living. The two of them went off to battle more Death Eaters. Snape joined the battle, fighting as hard as he could. This was for her, he kept telling himself.

Then, all in the same moment, bad things happened. Number one, Bellatrix, the deranged lunatic, shot a curse at Draco. Two, Barty Crouch Jr, was aiming for Hermione, who was distracted by a ciuple of Death Eaters.

Furniture, mirros, all items in the house were smashed. Neville was badly hurt, as was Astoria, the other girl as Draco found out. Hermione was the cleanest.

"Draco!" Both Lucius and Narcissa yelled out. The curse his the boy flat in the arm, and a major amount of blood was on him in a second. Bellatrix laughed at first, then stopped at the realization of what she had just done. Narcissa looked at her sister, in shock and pain.

"Cissy....i'm sorry..Cissy..please.....I didnt......realize...Draco.." She sobbed. Narcissa pointed her wand at her sister and muttered the two words that would haunt her forever.

"_Avada Kedavra,"_ She regretfuly murmered. And immediatly Bellatrix was on the floor, pale white and ice cold. Rodolphus looked at his wife in horror, shocked at what he had just witnessed.

"Bella...Bella!" He cried. He looked at Narcissa accusingly. "Bring hr back! Bring her back, now!" He shouted. A single tear rolled down Narcissa's face. She shook her head.

"I cant, i wish that i could, but i can't." She sobbed. Sirius, realizing that none of the Death Eaters were moving, took this distraction as a chance. He shot the killing curse to the Death Eaters in front, each one falling as soon as it hit them. Crouch Jr. took notice of Hermione again, and was starting to say the words. But Snape, who had stood behind him for a minute, tackled him with all of his might. Hermione's heart fluttered as she watched Snape kill the Death Eater with the utter of the simply words.

Narcissa and Lucius bent over their son, sobs escaping both of their mouths. "He isn't dead." Harry crouched down next to them, panting heavily as the war behind him raged on. The Malfoy's looked at him, hope in their eyes. "It's a mangled arm. Can be fixed quickly." Harry continued. He bent down next to Draco, and put his wand to his ruined arm. He read a healing charm, and Draco's arm started healing. "But he needs to rest, get him somewhere safe." Harry added. The Malfoy's nodded quickly and Narcissa gave Harry a tight hug before Draco was in his fathers arms.

"Astoria....Astoria....I....love...you." He murmered in his sleep. Harry left for a second, and returned with the dirty Astoria at his side. "Astoria...." Draco mumbled again. Astoria smiled widley. She left with the Malfoy's. back to their Manor.

Now there was Voldemort to take care of. The rest of the Death Eaters were gone. Not many from the Order were gone. The only ones dead were Mad-eye Moody, Sirius Black, Wormtail, Percy Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, and Kingsley ShackleBolt. Many were mourning over Percy, Mad-eye, and Sirius. Voldemort was sitting in his arm chair, enjoying the show. Where Potter had gone, he had no idea. And then the strangest, and most unlikely of things happened.

Harry snuck around to the back of his arm chair, wand in hand. He put the wand to the frozen Voldemort and muttered the words.

"_Avada Kedavra."_ He whispered. The Dark Lord's eyes were open in shock, and he died like that, right on the arm chair.

**A/N?: Only one more chapter left...thank you for reviewing.**


	8. Ash's

Most of the Order kneeled on the ground panting. Harry sat in front of the armchair, and watched as Voldemorts body dissolved. Sweat was beaded on everyone's face. The war was over. They had won.

They all broke out into cheers. Yelling, cheering, and hugging each other. Harry stood up from his place beside the armchair and walked over to the cheering people. Ginny sat there, looking uncomfortable. Harry sat down beside her.

"Hey," He greeted. She looked at him and replied.

"Hi." She squeaked. Harry lifted her chin up with his finger and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Tonks and Lupin shared a vistory snog. Teddy watched his parents with interest. He crawled up to them and tugged on his fathers pants. Remus looked down at his son and picked him up. Tonks kissed him on the nose and Teddy giggled. A complete family.

The Weasley twins hugged each other and all those around them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave each other a kiss, tears of joy streaming down their faces. The Mafloy's had left, taking Astoria with them.

Ron went looking for Hermione. He saw her, across the room. Snape was with her. He watched in dismay as she hugged Severus over and over again. And those hugs looked like the hugs _he_ should be recieving. Affectionate, sweet, _loving_. Ron turned away from the scene and went to help out a beat up Neville.

Snape stood frozen there, feeling numb whenever Hermione touched him. It eflt good though. He always thought what it would be like to hold her. To hug her. To _kiss her._ He shook the thought from his head. No, not kiss her. She was much to young for him. She only graduated three years ago. She was nineteen, he was twenty nine. (I know thats not his real age, just go along with it.) But she was so irresistable.

But he refrained himself from leaning down and kissing her beautiful lips. But yet their lips connected. She had stood on her tippy toes and kissed his lips, as softly as she could. Surprisingly they were very soft and warm. He welcomed her kiss, taking it without hesitation. Hermione's heart did a flip. He was so warm, so gently. She wished that she could stay like that forever. But she knew she couldnt. She was still badly hurt, and Severus was keeping her balanced by keeping a hand at her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, graciously saving the moment. He broke away from her reluctantly, only to get some air. They both gasped, and their lungs were filled with oxygen again. Hermione looked around the room, and saw that only one person was watching them with pain and jelousy painted on his face. Ron.

"I'll be right back." She told Snape, slowely removing herself from him. He caustiously removed his arm from her waist, making sure that she was balanced. When he saw that she didn't fall or stagger, he relaxed. Hermione made her way to Ron, who didn't try to hide his disappointment. He looked Hermione dead in the eye and saw no regrett in them.

"Ron, i'm sorry if you thought that..." She trailed off. He shook his head and calmed down a bit.

"No 'Mione, i'm sorry. For taking it the wrong way. I only have one question." He told her. She motioned for him to continue. "Are you happy?" He asked her, worry in his eyes. Hermione looked over at Snape, who was leaning against the wall, dark eyes glistening. He made her happy by even being in her presence. She loved him. She had for years. And it took her ten years to figure that out. She mentally kicked herself.

"Yes Ron, i'm happy." She smiled at him. Ron let out a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his carrot hair.

"Thank Merlin. 'Mione, as long as your happy, i'm happy." He gave Hermione a friendly hug and walked her over to Snape. "Please, please, take care of her. You have a quility girl here, Professor." Ron told the potions master. Snape took Hermione's hand in his own.

"Don't I know?" He replied, a corner of his mouth twitching upwards a milimeter. The closests thing he'll ever get to a smile. Ron left the two alone, in search or Neville once again.

He found him on the couch, a blanket wrapped around him and tea in his hands. He was being treated by Mrs. Weasely and Ginny. Tonks and Remus were still having their celebrating party with their son. And everyone else was making sure no one else was hurt. Harry cleared out the dead bodies with Hagrid. When they came to Siruis', Harry averted his gaze. It was extremely uncomfortable for him to see his only relative dead. Harry let out low sobs, and wrapped his arms around Ginny, who welcomed his hug warmly. They cleared out the bodies, getting rid of Sirius' quickly.

All that was left of the dead was the ash that lay within the burned down Manor.

**A/N: Thank you guys! Hope you enjoyed. There might be a sequal. I don't know yet.**


End file.
